


Perfect Mornings

by BrokePerception



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know when the perfect woman is the very one you call your wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Mornings

A small smile played upon Hermione's lips as she heard the soft rustling of her wife's movements, followed by a soft kiss to the top of her head, then two hands on her hips, lingering for a few seconds before arms wrapped about her and she felt herself be pressed against Minerva as they stood on the old little balcony, watching the gentle ripples the Squid made appear upon the surface of the Great Lake below as he did his early-morning gymnastics. It was fairly misty still. After all, the sun had only begun to rise just now, casting an orange and pink glow on the horizon. It had something ethereal. Deftly uncrossing her arms, Hermione's hands fell upon Minerva's, hoping to make her hold her even that bit closer. She could feel the smell of her wife penetrate her widened nostrils, dancing in her mind and making her feel the way she did when she floated in her dream once more, if only a tiny bit longer.

"Good morning," Minerva whispered, at last. "Why did you not wake me up?"

At this, the soft smile on Hermione's pink lips became somewhat larger as she turned in Minerva's arms and looked up at the tall woman. "I didn't have it in me to wake you when you were asleep so very peacefully still. After all, we only fell asleep maybe two hours ago."

Minerva pursed her lips in mock-anger before she leaned down to touch them, un-pursed, to Hermione's. Lips slid against each other in the beautiful morning. Hermione's hand tightened on the expanse of Minerva's night robe as the back of Minerva's touched to Hermione's cheek. Before long, mouths opened, of their own accord, and the two witches allowed each other access. The couple was already past the worried- about-possible-morning-breath stage. Warm tongues slid together as the women familiarized themselves once more with each other's tastes. As the women pulled away from lack of air, at last, Minerva whispered, "I do not mind that you are insatiable."

A warm laugh that made Minerva's heart sing resounded from Hermione's throat. "You did make it incredibly clear last night that you do not," the brunette whispered before she laid her head upon Minerva's shoulder. The couple held each other tightly as they looked at the very colorful horizon as the sun slowly rose for a new day. It was one of those moments they rarely got to share now, with both of them having super busy schedules at Hogwarts and at the Ministry. It was one of those moments, nonetheless, that they both loved to share when they could.

Minerva smiled as she held her wife close and heard her expel the sigh of contentment that she secretly had already awaited for a few minutes. "Are you really happy, Hermione?"

"Impossibly so. There is no one that I could long to share these moments with but you, and it will be that way for the rest of the life we are granted on this earth," Hermione whispered before she looked up at the Headmistress of Hogwarts' School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Are you?" she questioned.

Minerva 's smile imperceptibly widened. "I am."

* * *

Author's Note: Inspired by _Renard Noir_. 


End file.
